Soubi Iku
Soubi Iku (装備行, Soubi Iku), otherwise known as Zombie is a recurring character in Spartan Academy X. He is a mysterious vigilante with the power to use dead bodies as a conduit for combat, and is housed in a cylinder that is, as of now, impervious to most forms of damage. Immobile as a cylinder, Soubi makes use of various corpse body parts in order to help him move, but is most often found in a specially constructed Surrogate (新しい存在, Atarashī sonzai. Lit. New Being) '''designed from stolen medical cadavers and amputated limbs on the side of the road, fused together through an unknown quirk to make it appear as if the body wasn't a Frankenstein's-monster-like being. Appearance While most people may think that Soubi has a highly varied appearance (Or a really good plastic surgeon), this is not the case. Because of his quirk, Soubi is not a person, but appears as a glowing cylinder around the size of 4 .45 ACP bullets wrapped around each other. The cylinder emits natural bioluminescence in the color of a warm orange-yellow composite, but not enough to be used as a light source. It acts as a hard drive for the user's consciousness, and releases it only into dead bodies after reviving them. The material the cylinder is made of seems to be highly resistant to physical damage and chemical alteration, surviving a bath in hydrochloric acid, being repeatedly stomped on, shot at, enflamed, being struck by lightning, punched, an explosion, radiation, and so on, all in an effort to protect the user. Surrogate Body In order to actually move, Soubi requires a surrogate body, as he can't really do much in the cylinder aside from fly to dead bodies and roll around. When in it's "Active" state, the '''Surrogate has a predominantly purple color scheme, with metallic shoulder-pads capable of resisting most blows. In addition to this, kneepads and metal elbow pads rest, providing some protection and extra damage potential. It wears gloves with multiple bearings on the back of the hand and it's knuckles have four golden pods, one per knuckle. Instead of wearing pants, the surrogate body wears a loincloth and boxers to hide it's shame. It should be noted that Soubi can use any dead body, and thus his appearance will vary greatly across appearances. This surrogate appears to be supplied by something. That, or Soubi is lucky to steal cadavers with very similar quirks. When inactive, or when the cylinder is outside of it's body, it will lack pupils and take on a sickly gray color tone. Personality Stoic and unmoving, yet also active and social, Soubi is the most unlikely meeting of two opposites. On one hand, he can be very serious and reticent, rarely speaking unless asked to, while on the other he's a manic goofball with no qualms about abusing his quirk's side effect of allowing him multiple abilities based on his body parts, ready to use every inch of his arsenal in order to secure victory. Prone to lapses in memory, which cause him to forget what's going on, Soubi can sometimes kill a mood by accidentally forgetting he's at a party and revealing something morbid, or open himself to attack by forgetting why he's fighting someone. It's not on purpose though, he tries to curb it. Interestingly, Soubi is also deceivingly clever, devising new tactics to blend his arsenal, which cycles due to damage of the body or natural decay. He has also trained his quirk a fair amount, rising from the initial fly-to-corpse-and-control to rapidly raising the ability to heal and making use of his meat mech's undead nature to avoid many quirks. If you think about it, he's sort of a Joseph Joestar kind of person, only he makes JoJo references on purpose and not because he is a JoJo. Powers And Abilities Quirk Abilities Main Article: Modulus '''Modulus (体, Karada) '''is the name of a Mutant-class quirk used by Soubi Iku. Being a mutant quirk and thus limited to it's user, it creates dramatic changes in how the body functions, with one of it's prime abilities being the power to assemble a body out of anything. As a Mutant quirk, Modulus has some rather interesting changes to the user. For one, the user is undead. Most of what people see as the user's body is actually, for lack of better wording, a meat mech controlled by a glowy cylinder located somewhere in the torso or at the back of the neck. Super Moves Physical Abilities Trivia